Getting to Know Hobbits
by Hai Took
Summary: The reactions and thoughts of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir as they meet the hobbits.
1. Default Chapter

Part I: Aragorn  
  
Aragorn II son of Arathorn led the small, frightened procession in through the gates of the only home he had ever known, Imladris. A beautiful place though it seemed his small companions would not be able to enjoy it as they should have been able to. He looked back at his the small beings that followed close behind. He had led them the last couple of weeks on a hard road. But hobbits he had come to realize were made of sterner stuff then was to be thought, though at the moment with no exceptions, they were frightened and weary.  
  
Sam still led their little pack pony seeming to take comfort by having something to look after to distract himself from the terrible truth they had been facing. He looked around seemed to be in awe of his surroundings though it was tempered by the long journey and his fear for his master.  
  
Merry's was face pale with fright but held resolute none the less looked upon the man's home with something close to suspicion in his clear eyes. Aragorn had come to realize that this one remained suspicious of anything and anyone until they earned his trust. He had to prove himself before he gained the amount of trust he now possessed.  
The smallest, Pippin, glanced around but what he had found to be the little ones natural curiosity was masked by fright. He pressed near to Merry nearly treading on the others heels in an effort to stay close, still frightened of the evil that had pursued them .  
  
Again Aragorn looked up they were through the gates of his home but still there remained perhaps a mile before they entered the parts of Rivendell that were the most inhabited. Where the fourth member of their company had been taken to be tended by the Lord Elrond. The sound of horses could be heard he looked back, the hobbits had frozen terror in their hearts at the sound. And little wonder as the sound of hoofs for many days had meant pursuit and enemies.  
But the sound was that of elven horses ridden by the Fair Folk. Aragorn smiled in relief upon seeing them, two dark headed men leading a horse. "Aragorn," hailed one of the dark, Elladan, Aragorn's foster brother. "Glorfindel arrived and gave word that you were on your way with some weary travelers." His ageless gaze swept over the Little Folk and there was a gasp of wonder from Sam.  
  
"He speaks truly, Elladan, we would be grateful for your assistance." Aragorn bowed his head in acknowledgement of the elf lord. "I will hand you up the hobbits and then we may reach Imladris' halls all the swifter."  
  
Aragorn reached for Pippin who backed up into Sam. He was afraid, his eyes darting nervously like a cornered animal. Aragorn put his hand out and with a nudge from Merry he accepted it and was led to Elrohir. "Pippin, this is Elrohir, my brother, he is going to take you to Rivendell where Frodo will be treated, alright?" A nod and Aragorn placed him in front of Elrohir, son of Elrond.  
  
Merry's jaw was set and eyes narrowed when Aragorn made to lift him into place. "Merry," he whispered. "If you trust me you can trust them, they are my brothers and will suffer nothing evil to befall you or your friends." Merry relaxed some, though his jaw was still clenched.  
  
"Leave the pony Aragorn." Said Elladan as Merry got situated in front of him. "Donmoell will fetch him and if I am not mistaken he will be drawn to the stables, no matter."  
  
Aragorn removed the halter and placed it in one of the saddle bags. There was not much baggage on the pony as they had dispersed it among themselves so that Frodo could ride. He patted it on the head then lifted Sam onto the horse that had been following Elrohir's before mounting himself.  
  
The ride was swift though silent and soon they reached the mighty halls of Rivendell. Splendid and beautiful to behold though when the hobbits were lowered to the ground it seemed they were at a loss and they huddled near to one another.  
  
"Estel," called Elladan. "Rooms have been prepared for them on the second floor close to the other hobbit. If you wish to take them there then you may take your own rest. We would take them though I fear they do not trust us." Elladan had said this in the graceful elven tongue and no wonder he doubted their trust as Merry still sitting in front of him still stared stonily ahead.  
  
"Come," said Aragorn leading the way up the polished stone steps. "I will take you to your rooms, there you may take your rest."  
  
"What about Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam no preamble. "Where is he? We ought to be goin' there first, Strider."  
  
"He is being treated Sam." Said Aragorn quietly. "It would be best to let Lord Elrond do his work quickly and without interference." He knew from the past couple of weeks that he was in for a battle with Sam and most likely the others, but three extra hobbits underfoot was not the thing to help Frodo survive at the moment. To his surprise it was Merry that spoke next.  
  
"Strider, you take Sam to Frodo. It would be best for both of them at this time. I know we would be in the way so if you will take us to our rooms, I trust we will be notified should...something happen." Merry was ready to let Aragorn lead, and trusting him to make sure Frodo was taken care of.  
  
Aragorn nodded then lead the two younger hobbits to the spacious rooms that had been picked out for them though he guessed they would end up in one. Food was already piled on the tables and Aragorn tried, futilely, to make Sam stay for a bite to eat but he would have none of it and again they were on their way to the Healing rooms.  
  
Sam walked quickly matching his own long stride. They reached the Healing rooms to find them a flurry of activity. Their wounded companion, Frodo Baggines, lay propped up in one of the beds there was a strange translucency about his right shoulder and arm. Sam immediately moved forward to stroke the good hand.  
  
"He will heal." Aragorn turned to see his foster father standing serenely behind him. "The shard has been removed a few hours, neigh, even minutes more and the outcome would have been quite different."  
  
Aragorn breathed easier knowing this. Frodo would survive, he could be rid of the cursed trinket he had been forced to bear and these happy folk could return to their home. He had not realized in how short a time he had become so attached to these delightful people.  
  
"He will sleep for about four days, but when he wakes he should be ready to begin life as easily as if he is only just recovering from a fever." Said Elrond laying a graceful hand on his foster sons shoulder. "You should take your own rest. Things will be fresher after the dawn."  
  
After making sure that Sam was well situated he left the hobbits, meeting his old friend Bilbo looking pale and drawn in the corridor. "Dunedane," hailed the aged hobbit. "Where is my boy? How does he fare?"  
  
"He is well on the road to recovery Bilbo, nothing left to worry about." Replied Aragorn.  
  
"Thank goodness, I don't know that I could bare it should my boy be harmed any further because of my misjudgments." He leaned heavily on the wall, worry lines smoothing out. "It seems I have you to thanks for his reaching here safely."  
  
"Not so safely." Said Aragorn quietly. "I'm afraid they have all had a bad scare and Frodo was wounded because of my inability to protect him."  
  
"No, no, my friend, without you it would have gone worse I am sure." Bilbo patted him kindly on the knee. "You can not be there all the time for everyone, something you must come to realize. But "all" you say, how many of my kinsmen have journeyed so far from the Shire?"  
  
"Four." Replied Aragorn. "A Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, all brave and true when faced with terrible beings."  
  
Bilbo looked remotely surprised. "I had best get in there with, my lad, then. I will see you later, Dunedane." The elderly hobbit let himself into the room where his nephew lay in quiet rest and Aragorn took himself off to his own rooms.  
  
Aragorn slept solidly through the whole night and when dawn brightened the sky he set off to the dining halls in hopes of breakfast. When finished consuming one of Rivendell's fine meals he decided to check on the hobbits.  
  
He did not have to go far as he found the two younger ones wandering the corridors at something of a loss. "Where are you two headed this morning?" he asked kindly when they met.  
  
"Well," said Merry glancing around at the junction in the hallway they were standing in. "We thought we would look in on Frodo and Sam only no one told us where they would be lodging so we have consequently taken a lovely tour of the halls."  
  
Pippin stood close behind Merry looking rather disgruntled and Aragorn noticed with some distress that he still seemed to be frightened, although he did look better for the rest. "I thought I would head that way myself, if you would care for the assistance I would be happy to lead you."  
  
Merry nodded and Pippin smiled at him. "Thank you, Strider."  
  
They found the healing rooms and with out knocking the two pushed into the room. Sitting in a chair fast asleep was Bilbo, feet propped up on the bed and hands folded on his chest. Sam stood to one side of Frodo's bed spooning some broth or another into Frodo's mouth, which he seemed to drink with no trouble, though still asleep. In the far corner of the room puffing silently on his pipe was-  
  
"Gandalf!" Merry said in astonishment. Sam smiled softly while wiping a drip of broth off Frodo's mouth. Pippin grinned at dashed over to the wizard.  
  
"We waited for you, Gandalf and then decided to go ahead and leave Crickhollow. Frodo said surely we would see you in Bree then you weren't there either! But we did find Strider just like your letter said he led us through the country to Weathertop then there Frodo got hurt and we still couldn't find you and, and." Pippin seemed to be breaking down, he wrung his hands and began to cry.  
  
"There, there, my lad." Said Gandalf setting aside his pipe and pulling Pippin into a loose embrace. "Everything turned out well in the end, did it not? We are all safe and sound."  
  
Pippin sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Are we?" he gaze fell on Frodo. "Why is he still asleep?" he whispered a bit fearfully.  
  
Merry made his way over to them and took Pippin into his own embrace and they both watched Gandalf. Who smiled. "Your cousin is in a healing sleep. When he wakes up he will nearly be as good as new. There is nothing for you to worry about."  
  
During all the commotion Bilbo had woken up, stretching cramped limbs. "Well now it seems we are all here." His gaze was appraising as he looked at the two lads standing with Gandalf.  
  
"Bilbo!" that was Merry as he moved to the elderly hobbit hugging him tightly. "I wondered if we would see you here!" he mumbled from the hobbits waistcoat.  
  
"Merry-lad!" said Bilbo running his fingers through the soft curls. "You have grown up, three years past your coming of age aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Frodo hinted that you might have taken up residence here." Said Merry. "But it has been a long time since we saw you."  
  
Pippin looked at him shyly from next to Merry. "Pippin, isn't it?" said Bilbo looking him in the eye. "Why you were a child last time a saw you! You have gotten big. I hear you have been helping to keep my Frodo out of trouble."  
  
Pippin smiled. "Mostly the other way around!"  
  
Bilbo chuckled and ruffled his fine curls. "Give me the news on your families! How are things in the Shire?"  
  
While the hobbits went into detail about the everyday doings of the homes Aragorn slipped over to Gandalf who had taken up his pipe again. "Hobbit's really are amazing creatures, are they not?" he said softly.  
  
"That they are." Replied Aragorn watching as they chattered away happily. "There is so much that could be learned from them. I feel even happier thinking about all the long days watching the borders of their fair land. Here at least is a folk that will not be troubled by the outside world, so long as we may protect them. I never realized what treasures we watched over."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "They have a way of entwining themselves in your very heart, do they not?" He puffed quietly for a few moments letting hobbit talk and laughter fill the room. "What do you see in them, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn watched for a moment. Merry was doing the majority of the talking though Pippin's laughter rang clearly and he no longer seemed tense and scared. Sam interjected a comment here and there though continued to feed Frodo who was the only one not to share in their smiles. "They are a strong people, though they may not look it. Frodo, he is perspective and seems to more easily grasp what it happening and be able to handle it, mostly, as it comes. Sam, he is there always to lend a hand or take up the slack where needed, steadfast and true. Merry," Aragorn smiled, remembering his mistrust. "he can be suspicious, you must earn his trust but once you have it he will be one of your most loyal friends. Pippin," Aragorn hesitated. "Pippin is perhaps the opposite of Merry, he will consider you a friend until you give him a reason not to, always ready with a smile and a laugh, though he does have a point where he becomes almost too afraid to continue. Thorough it all they remain a delightful and innocent people."  
  
"Yes." Said Gandalf. "I think you have the right of them. A wondrous folk that will continue to surprise you no matter how well you think you know them."  
  
Four day later Aragorn pondered that conversation. How much they would need each other now. Frodo was not fated to return to his land in peace, he was going to continue the journey, until the very end. He had no doubt he would need his three friends before the end, they would be there to comfort and support one another through many trials, he only hoped those trials did not prove too much for their love for one another to handle.  
  
Yet even as he thought these things he watched them playing in the gardens of Rivendell, song and laughter ever on their lips and decided that nothing could prove too much for such love and friendship. 


	2. Legolas

Part II: Legolas  
  
Legolas walked through the gardens as softly and quietly as a breeze. Rivendell, home of Elrond Halfelven, as beautiful and as peaceful as any elf could desire. Yet, he was not at home among the babbling brooks and spacious rooms and gardens. No, he missed the tall trees and close quarters of their branches when you were as high up as weight allowed. He was ready to deliver his news and go home.  
  
His news. The unhappy reason he was here in the first place. Gollum, the creature they had been trusted with to guard and look over had escaped. He did not relish the retelling of this tale but he was ready to be done with it. By all accounts they only waited for one person, a halfling or hobbit as he had heard, to wake then their council would commence.  
  
He continued his walk listening to the chirrups of birds the, whisper of the wind, hum of a flowers life force. Then another sound pervaded his thoughts. Laughing. A sound so pure and cleansing, like rain after a drought. The more he listened the more he realized that it was more then one voice. He wandered into the next garden and found the source of that joy. Four little beings stood grouped together hugging and laughing like all the cares of the world were no longer of any importance. Something had happened to reinstate that feeling in them. As he watched they parted and one moved to meet someone else for another seemingly happy reunion.  
  
Legolas nodded and moved on back where he had come from. Best not to interrupt others in their time of happiness. He thought about the laughter that had now died down to happy chatter. He had not laughed, not fully, since he was a century old. Living as long as he did there were not many things to greatly rejoice in so that it caused laughter, nor many things that were greatly sorrowful that one should cry. These signs and emotions had been buried with in him as he had grown older, becoming more aware of the world's cares.  
  
He stood with his hand touching smooth barked tree. Like all elf's he was intune with life, the thrum of every plant and the beating of every heart be it that of a bird or that of the mightiest warrior. "Prince Legolas." A soft voice intruded upon his own thoughts while listening to the life patterns of the tree. He turned to see Elladan, a good friend and his kinsman.  
  
He nodded his head in polite acknowledgement.  
  
"Legolas, I come to inform you on behalf of my father you are asked to attend his Council tomorrow when the bells chime." He said.  
  
"I shall be there." Replied Legolas. He hesitated and then asked his next question. "How long shall by presence be required here?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "The Council should not progress past the morrow, though you may here some things that will delay you further."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord Elladan." Legolas gave a slight bow then headed for the room designated to him.  
  
Four weeks later Legolas found himself back in Imladris. Yes he had just been there and when he had arrived eighteen days ago he had not dreamed that he would be back in so short a time. Nor had he dreamed that he would have pledged his services to a Halfling, or hobbit as they preferred to be called. He was part of a Fellowship in which he was going to be risking is life, not just for his home and family as he had previously been doing, no this time it was for the whole of Middle-Earth. To insure that a certain Ring a "least of rings" as Souron had tried to tell the people of Dale, no he was going on a Quest to insure that The One Ring was destroyed.  
  
He once again wandered the gardens or Rivendell seeking surety. He closed his eyes and leaned against a powerful oak tree that had stood their for perhaps and age, he could feel the age. He heard a whisper. Keeping his eyes closed so as not to alert the whisper-er that he had heard he tried to locate it. It was not hard and he soon realized there were two somethings in the tree he now leaned against. Opening his hearing to include more then the tree's life thrum he heard two voice, right above him if he was not mistaken.  
  
"Now how do we get done?" asked the first. "I don't know, I don't believe this was my idea." Said a second. "Oh, Merry, it most certainly was!" said the first indignantly. "Shush," said the second, Merry, if he was following the conversation correctly. "Stay quiet and let me think, will you." "Merry, do you think he fell asleep?" asked the first voice again.  
  
Legolas as quick as any elf snapped his head up and opened his eyes startling two hobbits. Who to all appearances were roosting in the tree. The smaller of the two lost his footing and precariously caught onto another branch.  
  
"If you were seeking a way down I would gladly move for you." Said the elven prince, gracefully stepping aside.  
  
Within a few moment two small figures were standing next to him, now looking up opposed to down at him. The younger one gaped openly until nudged rather hard in the ribs, then his mouth snapped shut with a click.  
  
"I am sorry, sir, to have disturbed your rest." Said the larger of the two inclining his head slightly in apology.  
  
"No disturbance." Said Legolas serenely. "Although I do wonder what you were doing in the boughs of the trees. You look like no bird I have ever seen and lack wings in that case." He let the ghost of a smile touch his features.  
  
The smaller looked sharply at the elder who unless he was mistaken turned a slight shade of pink. "Um, we were hiding, you might say." He said vaguely.  
  
"What is there to fear here in Imladris that forced you to take refuge in the trees?" Asked Legolas, with a couple of thousand years to hone his senses he believed he was detecting some mischief or another.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" A voice rang out across the courtyard.  
  
"Over here!" cried the elder of the two. "I'm sorry, sir, but we must be going." He grabbed the smaller by his upper arm. "Again, sorry if have disturbed your afternoon."  
  
Legolas was left only to wonder what kind of mischief had taken place to force a couple of creatures into hiding in a tree. He shook his head slightly as he returned to his rest.  
  
Legolas was walking serenely down one of the corridors. He was anxious to start this Quest but it seemed they wouldn't be on their way for another week at the least. He heard shouting in Elvish there were more then a few curses mixed in. Then a few seconds later fast feet pattered down a side corridor and in another moment he was ran into by two smaller bodies.  
  
They both let out strangled yelps then jumped aside both muttering apologies and glancing nervously behind them.  
  
If his keen sight was worth anything he would sat these were the same two he had encountered days earlier. He noted with quite amusement that again they seemed to be in some sort of trouble. He stepped aside from an alcove that housed a beautiful statue of an elf maiden.  
  
Wordlessly the pair stepped behind it as another form moved quickly down the corridor towards them.  
  
"Prince Legolas," acknowledged the figure, none other then Elrohir. "You wouldn't have happened to see a couple of Perian come this way?"  
  
Legolas raised an elegant brow and surveyed a rather disgruntled Lord of Rivendell. Was that custard in his hair? "May I inquire as to the reason you are searching for them?"  
  
"Um, well, I." Elrohir looked at him with weary eyes as he stuttered for a reason. Then sighing replied. "I have had the .... shall we say pleasure," (by the tightness of his voice Legolas guess "pleasure" wasn't the word he was searching for.) "of giving a tour of our abode to two rather energetic hobbits."  
  
"Surely they could not have been that much trouble!" said Legolas more then a little shocked at the way Elrohir seemed to be reacting to his situation.  
  
The elf Lords eyes flashed maniacally for a moment. "I must continue my search." He then seemed to leave again in rather a hurry.  
  
The two culprits stepped out from behind their hiding place now they seemed to be hiding grins. "You didn't tell where we were." Crowed the youngest now grinning.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas." Said the elder bowing slightly though mischief seemed to lurk in those intelligent eyes.  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow slightly. "What exactly did you do to Lord Elrohir?"  
  
"Exactly what I would like to know." Came a stern voice and both hobbits whirled around to face another hobbit though this one seemed to hold some sort of authority over them bother. Another trailed quietly behind not seeming to really want to be involved though a smile played about his lips.  
  
"Really, Frodo, it was nothing." Started the elder but he ended in a yelp when a pair of fingers latched around his ear.  
  
"Peregrin Took, I want an explanation and I want it now." Though he did not raise his voice Frod commanded both of their attention.  
  
"I, well, Frodo, we really didn't do anything." A steely glance from his accuser and Peregrin continued rapidly. "Not on purpose! We went to see the stables and on accident we seemed to frighten one of the horse, Elrohir wasn't exactly out of the way and he got a little trampled though elves can jump quite high!"  
  
Frodo's eyes narrowed slightly and Peregrin hastened to continue, obviously seeming to think it was best to get it over with quickly.  
  
"After that we made a trip to the gardens we didn't mean to knock the statue over on purpose, it really was an accident! Then just when we were bringing some custard to you we accidentally sort of spilled it on him. I don't see why he got so upset really it wasn't that bad!" He ended with a yelp as another set of fingers latched on to his ear.  
  
"You, two!" said Frodo shaking them slightly. "We are guests in this house and all you can do is make a mess of it! I am sorry, Prince Legolas if my cousins involved you in their mischief."  
  
Legoals shook his head slightly when Frodo directed his piercing gaze onto himself.  
  
"You will apologize to the Lord Elrohir and Lord Elrond, I should make you apologize to all the inhabitants of Rivendell!" He marched his younger cousins down the hallway holding his hand just high enough so that they had to stretch in insure that their ears staid attached to their heads. "I'm surprised there isn't a mob of angry elves after you demanding your immediate demise, least of all your departure!"  
  
The one who had been lingering in the back, Samwise, if his memory served correctly smiled at Legolas then turned to follow them. Frodo's voice could still be heard berating his younger kinsmen.  
  
Legolas felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, which blossomed into a wide grin which in it's turn led to a slight chuckle that developed into a full silvery laugh. Whatever this Quest turned out to be it certainly wouldn't be dull. 


	3. Gimli

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed the first couple of chapters to this story! It meant a lot especially as this is the first thing that I posted. Shirebound was kind enough to proofread this for me. So that cut down on a lot of punctuation and grammar errors for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you!  
  
Part III Gimli:  
  
Gimli stumped through the halls of Rivendell. The place seemed so fragile, like it would not hold up for 20 years much less a Century! Yet here it was, everlasting home of the elves, at least so long as the elves dwelt in Middle-earth. On closer inspection, even he would not let his pride get in the way; he had to admit the stone work was good.  
  
He passed the Lady Arwen on the way to his own rooms. She smiled and inclined her head as they passed one another, and he did the same. Of all the elves here she alone seemed not to be mocking when she showed signs of respect.  
  
He entered the rooms he shared with his father, Glóin. They were not the best nor the worst in Rivendell, and there had been no cause for complaint, as much as he had tried to find one.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Glóin from one of the back rooms.  
  
"Everywhere and nowhere," replied Gimli, noticing that his father seemed to be dressed in a more relaxed outerwear.  
  
"I would have preferred you had come back sooner. My dear friend, Bilbo, has invited us to dine with him this afternoon. He requested you come along and I would not deny him," huffed his father. "Come along, hobbits do not like to be kept from their meals."  
  
Gimli saw his father's beard twitch -- an indication that he found some amusement in his comment. Gimli himself had had no interaction with hobbits besides listening to their tale earlier in the week recounting the finding of the Ring. Soon after the Council, Lord Elrond had approached him asking if he would join the Ringbearer on the Quest of Mount Doom. He had accepted, but since then had seen neither hide nor hair of the hobbits.  
  
They walked together down the halls on the ground level and soon stopped at one of the doors facing one of the many gardens. Glóin raised his hand and knocked -- more like banged -- on the door.  
  
"Get that would you, Sam-lad?" called a voice, and the door soon swung open.  
  
Gimli recognized him as the hobbit that had been at the Council but apparently had not been invited. He was also supposed to go on this journey of theirs. "Come in, sirs." he said, stepping aside.  
  
These rooms were much cozier if a tad messier then their own. Gimli supposed these were Bilbo's as an odd assortment of things were placed all about the room -- things that one could only have collected if he had been here a while.  
  
"Glóin! And you must be Gimli. Come in! Come in!" cried the elderly hobbit rushing to tidy up one of the tables. "Must get some things put away so that we may eat, it has been a while since I ate in here. And with the lads here they are usually in their own rooms or the Great Hall, you know. Frodo!" he called into one of the rooms.  
  
"Please, please take a seat, food will be here in a moment. Fro-! Gracious, there you are lad. I want you to meet, Glóin, son of Gróin and his son Gimli."  
  
"Yes," said Frodo executing a small bow to Glóin. "I believe I met you in the Great Hall, sir." He turned to Gimli. "And although I did not meet you, Gimli son of Glóin, I did see you in at the Council."  
  
Glóin smiled and his eyes twinkled as he watch Bilbo bustle around. "Yes, yes, Bilbo I met your nephew," he said. "I believe I told you that."  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it I believe you did," replied Bilbo sweeping many papers off the table into his hands. But most of them ended up on the floor. "This is Samwise Gamgee, expert gardener you know," said Bilbo as Sam bent to retrieve the fallen papers. Sam blushed slightly then he also bowed to them.  
  
"Then we are only waiting on Merry and Pippin, and the food of course, then we shall be ready," said Bilbo.  
  
"Uncle, Merry said they would not be joining us for luncheon. They had already made plans of some sort with Aragorn," said Frodo.  
  
The food arrived and in short order they were all arranged around the table. Gimli was amazed at how much food one of these small folk could put away. He listened mostly as his father told Bilbo about all the doings of the Dwarfs and where those Bilbo had known were at now. The younger two didn't speak much and Gimli noticed that Frodo did not seem to have quite the appetite as his uncle or the young gardener.  
  
Frodo looked up suddenly as though feeling Gimli's gaze and smiled. Rather than try to deny that he had been albeit rudely, staring he nodded in recognition. "Master Gimli, you are heading out with us?"  
  
"Yes, I will be joining you. I know now who else is headed on this Journey, but I shall be glad to represent my folk -- and do my part for you." replied Gimli.  
  
Frodo nodded. "I do not know who else for sure is to accompany us, I believe some members of our party are yet to be decided." He paused. "So you are staying here until we leave or are you going back to your home first?"  
  
"I will remain here, though my father will be leaving in a few days time. I do not fancy making the trip back to the Lonely Mountain then here again, just to set out once more on a long trip," replied Gimli.  
  
"No, I can see that would be tiring." Frodo glanced at Sam and smiled a bit sadly. "If I could go back for a bit I would, or at least that some with me would go."  
  
Sam looked up and frowned slightly, but Frodo had already looked back at Gimli and continued. "Is it far to the Lonely Mountains? What do they look like? I have never seen mountains, as the Shire is made up mostly of rolling hills and green grass."  
  
Gimli found himself talking to a rather rapt audience as he described his home as best he could. He realized as the conversation lulled that Frodo had quite expertly drawn him into talking and he had actually enjoyed it as the two younger hobbits had in turn described their own homes. He was not one for talking, and now they had spent over an hour discussing a topic of common interest.  
  
The door banged open after the lunch things had been taken away, and two more hobbits entered. Gimli immediately noticed that these two seemed to have boundless energy and were not weighed down by the Shadow and things that were to come. These two seemed to live in the moment, where Frodo and Sam had both been melancholy and somewhat quiet -- as though their minds were some place else.  
  
"Frodo! You have to come with us and see the garden outside of Strider's rooms!" exclaimed the smaller, green eyes dancing and hair standing pretty much on end. "Did you know that he grew up here, with the elves?"  
  
Frodo smiled and his eyes were not quite so dark for a moment. "Yes, I knew that, but Pippin, you have been quite rude. This is Gimli son of Glóin." Bilbo and Glóin had retired to the balcony for a smoke.  
  
The smaller hobbit turned around and grinned. "Pippin Took at your service!" He bowed as Frodo and had done.  
  
"And your family's," replied Gimli returning the bow.  
  
"Merry Brandybuck," said the other as he quickly glanced over Gimli, while making a bow.  
  
Gimli had the distinct impression that he was under fierce scrutiny as he looked at the other hobbit. He looked back, blue eyes meeting his own. Merry must have been satisfied with whatever he had seen, for he smiled and took a cup off the table and went to fill it with tea.  
  
That rest of their time spent in the hobbits' rooms was not quiet. The two younger hobbits had a lot to say about their latest excursions about Rivendell. They seemed to lighten Frodo's mood and he smiled and laughed along with them. Sam laughed too though Gimli was getting the impression that he was perhaps a lower class -- however the others didn't seem to treat him differently than they did one another.  
  
It was an hour until dinnertime when Glóin decided it was best to leave. "Will we be seeing you in the Hall of Fire tonight?" he asked Bilbo.  
  
"Perhaps, it is most likely as these lads haven't heard many of the tales that are to be told there." replied Bilbo walking them to the door.  
  
Merry and Pippin were also leaving though they were only going a couple of doors down. "See you at dinner!" said Pippin as they entered their own rooms.  
  
Gimli didn't see how they could be hungry, as they had a proper tea and then they had seemed to eat incessantly since then. His father and he were going back to their own rooms to get ready for dinner.  
  
After a while Glóin looked at his son critically and asked, "What did you think of the hobbits? Quite eccentric creatures, are they not?"  
  
Gimli harumphed for a bit considering. "I would say that they are not concerned -- at least not until recently -- with the things of this world. Not the evil of it anyway; they seem to be content with food and a pipe."  
  
Glóin nodded. "Yes, it does not take much to please them. I visited Bilbo once in his own home, after the fall of Smaug, and I could see why the trip had been so rough for him, especially in the beginning. He was content with the simplest of things yet there he was on an adventure he very much did not want to be a part of! That is what concerns me about this new Quest. I would not see any of those happy folk exposed to the Shadow. They do not seem to be made for it."  
  
"Yet, at the same time I think they are. What better beings than them to bear such a burden, if all that was disclosed in the Council is true? That Ring is evil and to hand it over to anyone that is not the purest of hearts would be folly," replied Gimli.  
  
He thought of the Hobbits he had just met. Frodo definitely had a pure heart -- that was obvious in the way he interacted with the other hobbits. He seemed to grasp the situation the best, to understand what was going on. He was sure that was why the young hobbit's eyes were turned so often inwards, thinking perhaps about the things to come.  
  
Sam, although he too was often not very focused on the here and now, was preoccupied with watching over the others -- particularly Frodo. If Sam could keep Frodo comfortable and an eye on him (for he would surely know if his master was having any trouble with It), just maybe this foolish Quest could be fulfilled. Others in their Company would have other things to worry about.  
  
Merry had been quick to judge Gimli and he had a feeling that he had not wholly that one's favor. Perhaps time would allow him a chance to prove himself. After all, if they were to travel together they should trust one another.  
  
Pippin had been cheerful and talkative the whole afternoon. Gimli wondered if the talking would be annoying on this endeavor. Yet, he had drawn the most smiles and laughs from Frodo. That was what Frodo needed, laughter to hold the darkness at bay.  
  
"I think they will be quite fitting for the task," said Gimli. "although it is wise that stronger warriors be sent along with them as protection. I believe they are adequate for the task of bearing such evil and supporting one another in that."  
  
He did not say it out loud, but Gimli was not so proud that he did not realize what this Quest might cost. He knew that no dwarf possessed the strength to carry that Ring for the length it must be endured. He knew that they would be corrupted by It. No, the Wise had chosen correctly -- the Ring was placed in the right hands. If this Quest had a chance at all, this was it. 


	4. Boromir

A great big thanks to Shirebound for taking the time to beta my work for me! This is most likely the last chapter, at least for a little while. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed I certainly appreciate it!  
  
Part IV: Boromir  
  
"Seek for the Sword that was broken," muttered Boromir, son of Denethor as he paced back and forth in one of Imladris' grand halls. "There shall be counsels taken," he repeated another part of the rhyme he had come here to make clear.  
  
There had certainly been "counsels taken", he thought. He had learned much in the Council of the Wise. "The Halfling forth shall stand"; he had certainly seen that as well. What bothered him the most was -- "Seek for the Sword that was broken". What was that to mean? Isildur's heir, the one to whom the Sword belonged, had also been foremost in his thoughts. He wanted to believe this Ranger Aragorn could really be the rightful king, but he was skeptical. After all, where was their King when they needed him the most?  
  
He sighed in frustration and looked around at where he was. He should have been paying more attention; this would not be the first time he had gotten lost. He jumped slightly when an elf silently walked past him going the opposite direction. That he would not get used to. His younger brother would have relished this opportunity.  
  
"Faramir, I wish you had been the one to come. You would have found more ease here than I, and perhaps you would have understood better what it is that is suppose to be done," thought Boromir. After all, he was more learned in the ancient writings and such, perhaps something in one of those would have helped in this situation.  
  
One thing he had decided; he had to get home as soon as possible. His people were fighting a war, and he had to be there to lead them. He admitted to himself that he was not looking forward to the long trip home. He should have let Faramir come, then he could stay where he was needed most.  
  
Boromir finally found where he was and turned to make his way to the Great Hall. He was walking through a breezeway in a garden when he noticed he was not the only one making his way to lunch.  
  
Ahead two children's piping voices came back to him. No, on closer inspection he realized they weren't children at all but Halflings, and a man with them. Boromir realized with a funny jolt that the man was the Ranger, Aragorn. He was conversing and laughing with the two, not the stern man he had seen and heard in the Council.  
  
When they entered the dining area Aragorn stopped to speak to a fair elf woman. Boromir averted his gaze to keep from making eye contact, and continued on. He sat at a table and, to his mild distress, a few moments later Aragorn and the two Halflings sat at the same table.  
  
He glanced around trying to decide if he could politely change tables, but an elf already approached with steaming covered dishes. One was placed in front of him, then the other three and the only other elf at the table.  
  
The happy chatter was constant across from him and he began to eat quickly, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. The elf had already left, having eaten a bowl of fruit. Being trained as a warrior, Boromir's senses were attuned to all that was around him, and he could feel the Ranger once in a while glance over at him. He was working on his last few bites when a goblet clattered over and spilt its contents in his lap.  
  
He jumped up and back, knocking over his chair and causing the whole Hall to go ominously quiet. The two Halflings sitting across from him had gone oddly silent, and he noticed that one had changed a furious shade of red, as he – with as much dignity as he could muster – righted his chair and sat back down.  
  
When he was seated the gloriously red Halfling began to babble. "I am so sorry, my lord! I did not mean to send my cup into your lap like that! I shouldn't use my hands to talk especially when I'm eating! It wouldn't be the first time I had knocked a goblet into someone's lap, but never a stranger! Especially in a place like this, I obviously don't possess elven movement, I'm sure things like that never happen here!"  
  
Boromir was trying to sponge away the liquid before it could soak all the way through his clothes. He was resolutely not looking up or around him; for surely this was a novel experience among elves. The Halfling hopped off his chair and came around to stand next to him. Boromir hastily took the Halfling's proffered napkin before he could begin to help him clean up.  
  
To his horror he realized that someone began to laugh. "Oh, Pip!" the second Halging began, trying to control his mirth to go on, "this whole empty table and Strider and me, and you have to knock your cup over onto the only person you don't know!"  
  
Boromir thought he saw Aragorn's lips twitch, but when he looked again the Ranger was again sober; had he been about to laugh? The little one standing next to him looked torn between making a run for it and smiling.  
  
Boromir cleared his throat and said. "It is not the first time a goblet of," he looked at the liquid coming off of his trousers, "milk, has been spilt in my direction." The Halfling smiled gratefully. The second just laughed harder. And the heir of Isildur openly grinned at him.  
  
"Come on, Pip," said the other Halfling standing up. "Seeing as you have been forgiven, I think we had better go before you make another spectacle." Still laughing, he led the other out of the Hall.  
  
Aragorn surveyed him, gray eyes looking right through him. "You took that with good grace." He then chuckled and left, following the pair out of the Hall.  
  
Boromir looked at his soaked trousers and shrugged. He slowly replayed what had just happened. It really must have been a sight! He smiled and also left.  
  
Boromir walked purposely towards the library. Throughout the last couple of months he had become convinced that Isildur's heir was indeed the son of Arathorn. A couple of conversations with Aragorn had revealed him to be a man of hidden strength and wisdom. Just the man to lead them through war. It had been decided that Boromir should travel with this Fellowship, on at least part of their trip. He would at some point turn his course to Gondor, as would Aragorn. The return of the true King would be a hope un- looked for, to his people. He had vaguely wondered what his father would think; no doubt there would be a lot of cross-examining of Aragorn's life and past. Surely, though, that could wait until after the War; perhaps it would never happen at all if this Mission was not complete in one form or another.  
  
It was early December, and the Company of the Ring was to head out soon. Those who had been appointed and choose to come were to meet and discuss what direction they were to take. According to Mithrandir, there were to be no secrets; they must learn to trust one another.  
  
He entered the library to find that Mithrandir and the four Halflings were already situated around a table. A tall, golden-haired elf stood off to the side watching the breeze stir the garden outside. He took a seat in one of the empty chairs, and not a minute had passed before the dwarf of their company and Aragorn arrived.  
  
Mithrandir looked up at each one of them in turn, then spoke. "As has already been made known to you, no oath or bond is laid before you to go further then you will. I know that some of you already have plans to divert your path from ours. That is your choice, but as we remain a Company each of you are to do your part and respect one another." His eyes darted to the elf and dwarf. "Those of us setting out are: Frodo Baggins, Ringbearer, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, Boromir son of Denethor and myself. Most of you have already met, and I would suggest you take the time we have to get to know one another. It will be a long, hard trip, and you need to trust each other." He looked back down at the map then continued. "Our path can not be certain, but as far as can be decided we will be traveling by night through Hollin; from there we will have a choice of ways, but that will not be decided on here or now."  
  
Mithrandir looked at them expectantly. One of the hobbits stood up -- the one Boromir remembered who had found great amusement in the Great Hall a month before, over the incident involving spilt milk. "Gandalf, could I look at some of these maps? I haven't seen these before."  
  
Mithrandir moved aside to allow the Halfling a better view. The dwarf, Gimli, grumbled a bit and then moved behind Meriadoc. "We have quite a distance to go, young hobbit." He addressed the Halfling and they were soon launched into discussion of their route, destination, and places they had already seen.  
  
Boromir felt like when he had been a boy and forced to socialize and "get to know" other dignitaries' children. He had come so far in life, yet he felt like he was at the beginning again. He had never been very good at this sort of thing. Faramir, his younger brother, would easily make friends of anyone among them. Sometimes Boromir felt that his brother was better qualified to be Steward than himself.  
  
Frodo and Samwise had begun a conversation on the Elvish language with Legolas. Boromir saw Aragorn bend down to speak to Peregrin. Boromir began to evaluate each of his companions, and found he was constantly looking again at the Halflings. Frodo and Samwise were now bent over the same map with Meriadoc. They seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves as Gimli and Legolas were having a grudging conversation. Aragorn and Gandalf were speaking of one danger or another, no doubt. The only one not in conversation at the moment was himself and Peregrin, who was watching the other Halflings but with no real interest.  
  
Boromir sighed inwardly and decided if he was going to get to know any of his future companions he should start now. "Do you not wish to also know the route we will soon be taking?" he asked.  
  
The Halfling craned his neck to look up at him. Boromir noticed the tips of his ears turned pink, probably with the memory of their last meeting. "I'm not very good with maps. I'll leave that to Gandalf, Aragorn and Merry. They will get more out of it then I ever would."  
  
"What if you should become separated from the Company, would you not wish to know where you were?" asked Boromir.  
  
"But Merry would know where we were," replied Peregrin.  
  
Boromir wondered at the little one's conviction that if he were separated it would be with the other Halfling. He knelt down as he had seen Aragorn do; it must be difficult for them to have to look up like that all the time.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Peregrin suddenly. He looked around at Boromir and grinned.  
  
"I come from Gondor, a land far from here," replied Boromir. "I hope to return there on this Quest at some point. I have people to lead into battle, I can not leave that pressure on my brother."  
  
"I hope you are able to return quickly then, is it very far?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"For not being interest in maps you sure do want to know where a lot of places are," said Boromir, smiling slightly. "It is not far from the borders of Mordor -- this Company's destination, I believe."  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want to know where things were, I said I wouldn't understand looking at a map," replied the Halfling, grinning cockily.  
  
At that moment voices were raised voices at the table. "No, Frodo, you don't understand," said Meriadoc, his eyes flashing with determination. Peregrin murmured, "Ah, no." and moved over to the others.  
  
Everyone's attention was soon focused on the Halflings as what seemed to be the continuation of an argument broke out again. "Merry, please, you could go home, you and Pippin could return to the Shire and continue your lives in a fairly normal fashion," said Frodo and Boromir was a bit startled to notice unshed tears glimmering in the Ringbearer's eyes.  
  
"Frodo, it is not your decision, Pip and I are coming with you, like it or not!" replied Meriadoc hotly.  
  
"You don't understand the danger, Merry," said Frodo softly.  
  
"I know as much as you," said Merry, his voice softening. "I was chased along with you by Ringwraiths, I encountered those demons in the streets of Bree. Frodo, I have an idea what we are heading into. It scares me, I admit that, but it scares me even more to think about you alone in it."  
  
No one pointed out that he wouldn't exactly be alone, as we watched the stand off between the Halflings. "Pippin at least should go back," said Frodo quietly almost desperately. "Your parents will be worried sick, Pip."  
  
Peregrin stood a little straighter and didn't answer right away. "My dear cousin," he started. "Lord Elrond has already tried to dissuade me, I'm afraid it won't work. I even have Gandalf on my side for this one." He stepped forward and hugged Frodo tightly. "You want us to be safe, but some things are more important then one's safety, like friendship." He laughed. "Besides you mad Bagginses need someone to watch over you!"  
  
Boromir noticed that a tear slid silently down Frodo's face and into Peregrin's curls. He seemed relieved and frightened by the prospect of his dear friends being put into danger because of him. Boromir knew only to well that feeling. He himself was proud to fight beside his brother, but it also scared him to think that Faramir was putting his life in jeopardy.  
  
Quietly the members of the newly formed Fellowship filed out of the library. Peregrin kissed Frodo on the cheek. "I am hungry, when is dinner?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "I hope you are willing to carry your own food all the way to Mordor."  
  
"If that means Strider will let us eat, I will!" said Peregrin, releasing Frodo and trailing after Meriadoc.  
  
Soon the only people in the library were Frodo, Samwise and Boromir. Boromir moved over to them. "Such loyalty is a rare thing," he said softly to Frodo. "I know you fear for their safety, but they will be your most loyal companions."  
  
"I know," said Frodo, meeting his eye. "I am and will be eternally grateful to them; they lighten my burden just knowing they are near. They can take care of themselves, and it is not like we will be alone, we have you warriors to look after us. I think that will be enough." Then he added softer, "I hope it is."  
  
Boromir squeezed Frodo's shoulder. "Family can make the biggest difference." He then turned and left the room. He vowed to himself that he would look after the two younger hobbits. Frodo did not need to worry for their safety, he would make sure of that. If this Mission was to be accomplished it would be best if Frodo could trust that his kin were safe.  
  
Two weeks later the Company stood outside of Imladris. Boromir watched as Bilbo conversed softly with Frodo. Sam was stroking their pack pony, Bill, while Merry and Pippin stood unusually silent next to one another. In each face he saw grim determination, hope, and love. Perhaps the Ring was not entrusted to the strongest, nor the wisest, but maybe it was given to the best person after all. To be able to love and be loved in return, maybe this foolish mission could succeed after all. 


End file.
